FROZEN
by TheOLYMPUSWriters
Summary: FROZEN duh
1. Elsa

I feel

the cold air

around me

this mountain makes my worries go away

But how could An- No don't think about that

I'm all alone

But I'm not shut out….

I'm _free_

I never been _free_ before

So I could just

let

it

go!

The sparkling snow

arose

from my fingers

fast as you can see

The ice castle was built with majesty

High towers looming over my sister's

They I am a monster

but

I don't care what the say

because I finally can be me

**for I am ****_free_**


	2. Anna

I watched as my sister went up that mountain.

away

away from me

gone

gone from Arendale

like I will never see her again

_WRONG!_

I was already on my

white

horse

who galloped with pride

towards the castle

I didn't know that when I reached it it

will

be too late


	3. Elsa Again

Anna chased after me

why

why would she do that

While I am free as could be

and clear to the eye

I think Anna-

no

not possible

For this never

again

if only Anna knew

knew about before

when we were young

and she got hurt

if only that didn't happen

maybe we would be friends

I hope so

But

we

can't

be

sisters

anymore

Because of

me


	4. Anna Again

**Aqua: HAI GUYS! Aqua here! I've just joined the Olympus Writers! I know, I'm part of three different groups, but Raven asked me to join, so...**

**Disclaimer: I have a telephone beside me. Hairy potato - no potter. I like onion soup. Frozen no own.**

* * *

><p>I hear<p>

Tapping

Who doesn't

Know better than

To wake me up at 7 AM

But then I hear the

Words that change

My mind

Coronation day

Coronation

Day

I

Spring

Out of bed

Getting ready

In a flash I'm done

Singing to the

Birds

They

Tweet along

With me

A sweet melody

Harmony

Then

The gate

It opens

I run out

Enjoying

The warm air

Summertime

Blowing against

My face

Charging down the street

Ignoring people's looks

When I bump into something

Some_one_

But who?

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua: DONE! Random things. Pineapplez. Pancakes. Purple platypuses. I'm hyper. Easy to tell... Oh yeah, one more issue...<strong>

**I noticed a lot of you guys in the comments have been criticizing Raven, saying that she doesn't make sense in these. If it doesn't make sense, that means you didn't watch Frozen yet. It could be because you aren't as overly hyper as us and couldn't keep up, though. Another guest said rude things. Raven told me that some people were saying that she was a bad writer and stuff, but I didn't know it was like this. Please try to limit your comments to constructive criticism and _nice_ comments. I'm sorry if I'm overreacting, but all of us have been picked on a lot, both on the Internet and in real life, so I tend to be sensitive to this type of stuff. If you're offended by this notice, I'm sorry, but I _needed_ to say something.**

**Okay, now that's done. BYE! *turns into cookies***


	5. Elsa-one more time

The wind

that

blew

around me

swirling

with

majesty

and

power

I felt

within me

no one

to say

otherwise

the night was as perfect as could be

perfect

the sky

over filled

with gleaming

shining

sparkling

stars

that gave me

hope

that one day I will accepted again

but

here

under

the night sky

I have never felt _alone_

_I thought_

_I thought_

_I thought_

I would feel like the most happiest person in the world

running

away

from

my problems

but no

freedom

I can't see it

anymore

all I feel anymore

is pain

the loneliness

but no

I can not

I forbid myself to think

that way

I have to be glad

I have to

I'm...I'm...free

but no wait- Ann-

No I won't I can't

the feelings inside me

swirling

with energy

burst out into a col d flare

catching as fast as wildfire

as fast as the eye could blink

it heads toward the kingdom

making it impossible Anna could find me

but then again

maybe

just maybe

there was chance

a chance I didn't think about...

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: HIIIIIII I AM SOOO SORRY WE HAVENT UPLOADED IN LIKE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR<strong>

**it just that with school started again it just well...**

**hopefully these blue chocolate chip cookies make up for it **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**BAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII**


End file.
